buckaroobanzaifandomcom-20200214-history
Against the World Crime League
Buckaroo Banzai Against the World Crime League is an adventure directly following the adventure Across the Eighth Dimension. There was planned Official version which was never realized. There exists a script by Ernest Cline and this article describes this script. The adventure shows Buckaroo's feud with Hanoi Xan, more experiments with Jet Car, explains where Penny Priddy came from and more. It also features cameos of several pop culture characters. Plot In the opening scene we see the experiment where Buckaroo's parents died. It is similar to alternate opening of the first film. In Sabah, we see an initiation ritual of Hanoi Xan's Bravos. A new recruit is nailed to the Tree of Fealty by his ear. He successfully cuts himself off and is accepted. In New Jersey, a press conference is underway. There will be a new test of the Jet Car- This time Buckaroo will present it as a new and very fast way of traveling through the earth. However, Buckaroo is not present. He is in Washington where he explain this new way of travelling to the congress (or senate?). He presents his points but leaves before questions. Senator Nunn and Secretary of Defense decide to tae a closer look at Buckaroo. Back at the press conference Pecos, New Jersey and Professor Hikita try to entertain the audience while everyone is waiting for Buckaroo. Buckaroo gets to the scene in a helicopter. He is met by a man in a heat shield suit. The man turns out to be Rawhide. One of people watching the press conference on TV is young Rafterman, fresh MIT graduate. He is late for his graduation ceremony, so he starts a VCR and runs away. The president (of the United States) is scheduled to speak at the ceremony. Rafterman looks around and sees that several people dressed as secret service agents have long hair, mutilated ears and speak Burmese. He alerts a secret service agent but the agent does not really care. So Rafterman runs to a local Blue Blaze Irregular HQ and uses a Blue Phone to call The Banzai Institute. He explains the situation to Rawhide. At the conference, Hong Kong Cavaliers run to the Jet Car. Buckaroo gets out and asks what is going on. After an explanation he decides to change the trajectory of the Jet Car to MIT. The Hong Kong Cavaliers get their guns and squeeze into the Jet Car with Buckaroo. INCOMPLETE! Official version The script for Buckaroo Banzai Against the World Crime League is an unofficial sript written by Ernest Cline. The creators of the first film wanted to make a sequel, but since the film was not financially successful, it was never realized. Hanoi Xan was to be played by John Lithgow, an actor who played Emilio Lizardo in the first film. W.D. Richter and Earl Mac Rauch asked him to think about it and he has been thinking about it ever since. Nowadays the complicated situation about movie rights for Buckaroo Banzai prevent creation of another movie or Television Series. More and Download More information about the script and complete script itself can be found at Ernest Cline's Webpage